An Unlikely Love
by yonnabelle
Summary: Hermione always though she'd end up with Ron. But whas it true? She goes to a prank shop convention with the Weasleys and finds herself alone with fred: unlike Ron, he is carefree and funny, and she finds her self in a bit of a situation. HGXFW
1. HERMIONE CAN YOU HEAR ME?

-1Hermione has always thought that'd she'd end up with Ron. Ron was the one she couldn't deny liking at least a bit. Ron was the one who everyone though was perfect for her.

But was it true? She goes on a trip to a prank shop convention with Harry, herself, and the Weasley family and finds herself alone with Fred. So different from Ron, Fred is carefree and funny, and Hermione finds herself in a bit of a situation:

Why is she feeling this feeling with… Fred, instead of Ron?

Why is it that she now feels happier than ever?

Was she just way sick of waiting, or what?

Read to find out! -

Hermione unburied her head from her favorite book. A copy of Hogwarts: The History. She blinked at the sudden addition of color in her vision compared to the bleak white and black lettering. Her parents were away, and she had been holed up in her room all day, reading. Her muscles were stiff, and her lungs longed for fresh, non-stale air. She put her book back in its spot on her carefully organized shelf, and put her thick, brown hair back with a scarf. She pulled on her worn, soft gray sweater.

_Should I bring a book to read in the park? _Hermione thought to herself. _No. _For the first time in her life, she was tired of reading.

As she walked down the street, the only sounds she heard were the thumping of her own feet against the pavement, and the birds in the trees lining the street. The muggle world was just so boring to her now, compared to the almost constant excitement at Hogwarts. She sighed, and watched at a gust of wind picked up at pile of dead leaves and swept them before her.

They danced in an unnatural way before finding their way over to Hermione and floating before her face. They froze in mid-air, and an eerie silence passed over the neighborhood, all at once. Hermione gasped and stepped back, her hand reaching into her pocket, which usually held her wand, and was now empty, since she wasn't really planning on using it here, in the muggle world.

She looked around frantically, and suddenly, instantly, there was a great _WOOSH! _And there, hovering before her face, was Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. All piled into Arthur's flying Ford Anglia, grinning down at her.

She nearly collapsed with relief. But she didn't; she collapsed from surprise.

"Hermione? HERMIONE CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Ron, you git. She's unconscious not deaf."

"Here, use this. It's our latest. See, it stinks so bad, that whoever you open it in front of not only wakes up, but vom-"

"George, _no._" Ginny scolded.

"Okay, okay. Gees."

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to sit up, her eyes unfocused and the back of her head pounding.

_Ouch._

"She's awake!"

A blur of color swam before her eyes before they finally focused on five faces staring down at her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. She soon realized that she was at the Burrow, on the couch by the fireplace. Before she could say anything, Ginny threw herself at her.

_Double Ouch._

"You're not dead!"

"I'm surprised." Hermione says, finally able to sit up after Ginny pulled herself away.

"You were out like a light." Fred said, smiling down at her; something besides mocking in his eyes that Hermione couldn't recognize.

"We had to lug you into the car _and_ into the house." George added.

"And you were h-e-a-v-y. No more bread for you."

"Ron! You know I've been craving to use one of my famous bat bogey hexes-"

"What? No! I'm just saying-"

"Oh, gosh." Hermione said, cutting him off and standing up. "I wasn't in _that car_, was I? With you all driving? it's a wonder I made it alive."

Harry laughed, Fred looked offended, and while Hermione was screwing her head on, George had flopped into her place, and Mrs. Weasley bustled in, carrying a tray with a strong smelling liquid something on it. She was wearing a flowered apron, with her red hair in two ponytails on the top of her hair, as homely as ever.

"Hermione, dear! Your awake! Here; drink this. it's a recipe passed down for generations in this family."

The whole Weasley families' face turned sour. Bad sign. Extremely bad sign. "Err.. Mrs. Weasley. That's really such a nice thing for you to erm.. Whip up a family secret for me. But I'm alright now, really. It was just a, um, minor concussion." Which or course, made it sound worse.

"Oh, just a few sips! It'll do good for you. Here." She handed me the hot steamy mug and charged back into the kitchen.

No arguing.

"Great…" Hermione muttered into the putrid steam rising from the murky green liquid. "Just great." She feared looking up and seeing the pity in everyone's eyes. Instead, she pinched her nose, pulled her head back, and slowly, cautiously, pored a bit into her mouth.

Her face went scunchy and her hair stood on end. It was the most horrible stuff she had ever tasted! It tasted like… boiled frog legs and insect blood, and it with down slowly, with much objection to her body, mainly her gag reflex. When she got it over with, her tongue was thick, and her eyes were watery with tears.

"That… that wasn't that bad. I mean, I guess it could have been worse."

"Try drinking a whole mug of that stuff," Ron said and shook his head with empathy. Fred and George traded a glance. "Hermione, my dear gal. The worst is yet to come."

"Liquid hell." Fred said, nodding.

Just then, her body went rigid, her stomach was set on fire, and it felt like there was something thick and cold crawling through her body.

She made it to the bathroom just in time.

The Weasley's had all been ordered to tidy there rooms for the guests. Harry and Hermione were left alone in the living room, and Hermione, after Mrs. Weasley refused to let her help with anything, wanted to know just _why_ she was there.

"So is anyone going to tell me why I've been kidnapped?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, his wild hair getting even more wild. "Fred and George have been invited to a prank shop convention at the Herald Palace. You know, that big building next to the ministry of magic?"

'Mione nodded her head, and he continued. "They've been nominated for something or the other. It was Fred's Idea to invite you to go, you now."

Hermione was surprised. Fred? Why would Fred want her there? But what she didn't know at that moment, was that she was experiencing a moment of foreshadowing what was to come would be enough of whirlwind for her to be knocked off her feat.

(A/n:What do you think? Should I continue? Pllllease R&R. Have empathy on me; its my first fan fiction ever!)


	2. Yearning

-1Chapter 2

Yearning: **longing for something: **a strong desire, often tinged with sadness

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE 2007 ANNUAL WIZARD PRANK AWARDS!!!"

Hermione grimaced. The voice were entirely too loud, and it made her ears ring unpleasantly. "Bugger…" She shook off the weird sensation and followed closely behind Harry and the Weasley's, who were all pointing around excitedly at all kinds of pranks and tricks. They were a sight, _All red hair and big smiles_, Hermione thought fondly. They were like a second family to her. Except Ron… she didn't cherish the thought of him being family. He was… it was different with him. _Yeah, he's the one everyone thinks you should be snogging. _The one she though she should be snogging, before. But not anymore, she had decided to move on when, at the end of there 6th year at Hogwarts, he had still not caught on with her feelings for him. Or shown, in her opinion, that he had any for her. She didn't want to date anyone that is _that_ oblivious about her feelings, anyway.

"Look at that, why don't cha!"

Hermione's eyes followed Ron's outstretched finger and was caught off guard by the sight of a green, volcanic like explosion. There were 4 or five people running around the mess, wands out, trying to control it. Nothing worked, and it was funnier than anything she had seen yet. The panic stricken faces told that they obviously made it that any and all spells to stop the slimy stuff would be bounced off. They set had themselves up for failure.

"HAHA! Look at that, eh, Fred?" George said, his face shining.

"Looks familiar, huh?" Fred replied, grinning.

"Beyond belief."

"Think we should give them a helping hand?"

Fred and George traded a mischievous glance.

"Naw!"

Everyone laughed and traveled deeper into the strange, magical room. On the outside, it was much, much smaller, and way narrower. While on the inside, it was as wide and as long as the Great Hall. Ron had soon pulled Harry away, who sent a what-can-I-do glance over his shoulder at Hermione, who just gave him a weak smile as he and Ron disappeared into the crowd. It made 'Mione sad in a way, but she knew she'd get over it. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

George's POV

"Naw!"

They all laughed and continued walking down the long room. George had just turned to his twin to ask him something that he instantly forgot when he saw the look on his face. Fred was staring at Hermione with yearning in his eyes, and for a split second, he seemed as though he was going to advance towards her, before he shook off whatever he was feeling and turned ahead again.

What was _that _all about?

Hermione had a hurt look on her face and George barely caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron disappearing into the crowd. What were they doing, leaving her alone like that? George knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione since.. Well, for a while now. Even through his relationship with Lavender. But why would he leave her by herself like that? What was _wrong_ with him?

And _what was up_ with Fred looking at Hermione like that?

Back to Hermione's POV

Hermione stared down at her hands_. Shake it off, 'Mione_, she told herself_. Shake it off._ She pulled her glance away from her hands and smiled weakly ahead. She excused herself from the group, saying that she had to use the bathroom, and walked blindly off into the crowd. Why was am I allowing myself to feel this? What _is_ this feeling?

Abandoned. She felt abandoned. But it shouldn't have made her feel as sad and as hollow as this, and tears sprung to her eyes. She turned when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and looked up hopefully into the face of….

Fred.

He was looking down at her with this… look. It confused her. He bent down close to her ear, his breath warm on her cheek, sending uncalled for chills down her neck and back and said….

"Hermione, the loo's are," he points in the opposite direction, "that way."

She burst out laughing, and Fred grinned down at her with a well worn look of accomplishment. Tears streamed down her face, tears that had before been out of sadness that now turned into tears of laughter. _It was funny, how he did that_, Hermione thought, realizing how her mood had done a complete 360 with just one sentence.

"I didn't really have to use the bathroom, you know." She confessed, wiping the tears away with her sweater sleeve

"I noticed." His smile had disappeared. "I saw how Ron had pulled Harry off like that and left you there. Figured you needed some cheering up." He shrugged, and his cocky-silly grin returned.

_He really does have a nice smile._

"Thanks, Fred." Hermione was really truly glad that someone realized that she wasn't feeling 100. It was just kind weird that it was Fred. I mean… he didn't really seem to be that sensitive of a guy.

"Your welcome. Now, tell Freddie what you wanna do-"

"ALL NOMINEES PLEASE REPORT BEHIND THE STAGE. I REPEAT ALL NOMINESS PLEASE REPORT BEHIND THE STAGE. THE AWARDS WILL BE HANDED OUT SHORTLY."

"DID you just call yourself FREDDIE-"

"Err, sorry, gotta go!" Hermione watched as he turned quickly in the crowd and walked, all she saw was his red head bobbing, into the crowd towards the direction of the stage. She laughed and at his red ears (he does that too? She thought it was Ron's thing) and was kinda disturbed by the fact that she regretted that their short conversation ended so soon. She mad her way to that stage, and soon, the annoyingly loud voice was blaring over the room _again_.

…

The disappointing end of the second chappy. I know, I know. I suck and you all hate me, eh? Well, I promise that the next chapter wont be nearly as disappointing. Pinkie promise. Well, I HOPE anyway. R&R Plz! TT :3 " Oh, and a special shout out to all those who reviewed. Like I probably gushed earlier, your reviews (oh, and criticism, too… but go easy on me) are much appreciated and encouraging! 3 3 3


	3. Elation

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and Yadda Ya)

An Unlikely Love

Chapter 3

Elation: **great happiness: **a feeling of great happiness and excitement

Fred and George wore extremely self satisfied looks as they sauntered from the stage, grins as wide as canyons. They had, all in all, won six different rewards; the biggest of which was for Best New Joke Shop, with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes etched into the bottom of it. At first glance, it seemed no different from any muggle trophy, but, if you took a second glance, you could see the pair of eyes shifting mischievously from under the lid of the bronze colored lid.

"Good job, boys!" Arthur enthusiastically pulled the two into a bear hug and nearly made them drop the three trophies they were each holding.

"Bravo, bravo!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, following suit. "You boys did excellent!"

"We know." They chorused cockily and beamed at us. I felt Fred's eyes skim over mine and I quickly looked down, embarrassed by the feeling that was dancing around in my chest.

What in the world is going on with me? Was it that potion Mrs. Weasley gave me that was making my body do such uncontrollable things? Whatever it was, it was definitely different. Like.. When I used to look at Ron but times 10.

Weird. And I don't like it one bit.

When I looked up again, we had already made or way to the door. I had been walking without even _noticing _it.

I'm so out of it.

"Well, everyone. Ready?"

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, were are we going?"

"Have you not been listening, mate?" Harry fake scolded from beside me. "We're going off to celebrate Fred and George's victories at Hogsmeade. You joining, right?"

Everyone looked at me in this clearly expectant way. I pushed back the "no" that had been forming on my lips since Harry said the words "we're going." Why I didn't want to go was a mystery to even me and it was clear that if I said no, it would be highly unacceptable and I'd be hustled into going by Mrs. Weasley anyway. Like I needed _that_.

"Yeah; of course I am." (insert false cheery smile.) "Of course."

---At Hogsmeade---

"Yeah, and remember that time when that dark haired guy came in wanting at least one of everything and he turned out to be a spy from Zonko's?"

The room filled with raucous laughter from the joke that I had no part in. Bleh.

"Yeah, you guys sure did show him." Ron said, laughing with his elbows on the table and a breadstick clutched in his hand. It was the first time in the history of forever that I ever saw Mrs. Weasley let anyone of her children get away with that.

Must be some type of weird new behavior changing disease going around.

Anyway, I tried not to look as nearly as uncomfortable as I was and it was odd because I had never felt this was around the Weasleys. I had always been a part of there jokes, or at least, knew what they were talking about. This oblivion was really beginning to tug at me, and I wanted to be alone. For the second time that day, I excused myself and pushed away my full plate. I hadn't touched it all, only pushed the food around a bit. "Excuse me everyone." I said so quietly I was sure no one could hear me. "I'm just going out for a walk to get some fresh air."

Another rumble of a laughter echoed around the table and I kept my head down. I pushed myself away from the table and out of the restaurant with no resistance at all. But what did I expect; It wasn't like anyone noticed I was even there in the first place.

Outside it was chilly and gusty. My hair whipped around my face in an annoying way, and I pulled my hood over my head and began to walk facing the way the wind was blowing. It was a strong wind that pushed me slightly ahead with its force. The leaves whipped around and a slight chill nipped at my fingers. I buried them further into my pockets.

"Cold out, huh?"

I turned around at the sound of the voice and to my sheer and utter shock, was surprised to see Fred standing a few feet behind me. He was wearing a winter coat that had the magical glow to it that showed me he used his wand to get it. His hair was being whipped around by the wind and his eyes were steady on me; intense. Weird.

"Fr-Fred?"

He smile at me coyly, and for a second I thought maybe I had mistaken George to be Fred. But when he spoke, his voice set my heart to a rhythm that couldn't be duplicated, not matter how identical they were.

"Who else? Odd weather, right? Come here, you look cold."

Before I even had the time to kick my brain to a start and respond, he had stepped towards me and wrapped the side of his coat around my small frame. My heart pounded in my chest and it felt electric, almost supernatural, where I felt his body heat. I was pressed against his side, unsettlingly close.

"Cozy?" he asked looking down at me, his eyes bright and his face completely serious.

I had never seen him like this before.

I nodded at him, not being able to help or hide the look of wide eyed apprehension I had on my face. I had never been this close to a guy. _Ever_. So close, I could feel his body heat, which was a startling contrast to my own. Warmer than I could ever be myself.

And then I felt his hand on my waist. The sheer feeling of his hand against the thin cotton of my clothes was overwhelmingly pleasant. A sensation I has never before been privileged to feel.

It was then that I realized I had been staring dumbly up at him for the past minute or so as these thoughts raced through my mind.

I pulled my eyes away from his, feeling ashamed and apprehensive. I was acting like some kind of.. Silly, love sick _girl_. I had always prided myself on acting older than I am but this unexpected turn of events was wicked; new. One of the only things I was really naïve about; no amount of reading could have prepared me for this.

"Come one, lets get out of this wind." Fred says, his voice deep, and I nodded.

What is wrong with my vocal chords?

I let Fred lead me further down the street to the side of a large brick building. It sheltered us from most of the wind and the cold. He released me, and I felt reluctant to be away from his warm embrace.

"Better?" he asked, his voice carrying the same gruff tone.

_No._

"Y-yeah." I finally managed to speak.

He shrugged his coat of, and draped it on my shoulders.

"Good," he said, looking away from me for a second. It felt weird not to have his heavy gaze weighed on me.

When he looked back, there was something different on his face that I couldn't exactly read. That look, from before.

"Hermione… I have to admit something…"

His pause was so long I thought he wasn't going to continue.

"Go on." I encouraged him and placed my hand over his. It was something that was instinctive, an urge and I automatically moved to pull it away. Fred's hand snapped with surprising agility and speed for, well… a hand and his fingers caught mine and they intertwined, as if as soon as they touched, it was as if something that just couldn't be helped.

Something was happening. Too fast, and not fast enough. I didn't know how to react.

Fred smiled at my obvious confusion and pushed his hair back with his free hand. I shivered, and I just knew it wasn't from the cold. I hated and loved the new feelings I was experiencing at the same time: hated them because I knew nothing of them; loved them because they felt better than anything I had yet to experience in this sense.

Elation.

He flipped my hand over and looked down at it as if it was some sort of… treasure. His other hand traced the lines there and I resisted the urge to close my fingers over his.

"Fred-"

"You have such nice hands. You shouldn't hide them nearly as much as you do."

I looked down to examine them myself. They were normal. Just hands. But the fact that he seemed to find them so fascinating made me feel as though they were, too.

"Fred-"

"Sshh. Just…" His other hand reached out to mine and our fingers intertwined through mine. Only one thought was on my mind:

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

"Let me.." he pulled me forward, our palms still closed over each other. They rested at his side and I took my eyes off them to look at him. My breath was shallow and quick, and his head was bent towards me. Was he going to kiss me? Was my mind playing tricks one me? _Was he going to kiss me?_

His scent wafted down to my nose and I inhaled softly. There was something about his smell, his touch, his everything… that just drove me mad with want.

His face was getting closer to me by the minute; I could feel my senses go on

red alert.

He was going to kiss me; I could see the way he asked for permission with his eyes.

Yes, I tried to convey. _Yes_.

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do…_

His face lingered just above mine, and my nerves stood on edge; impatience tugged at me.

"Fred?"

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake…_

"Yes?"

"Are you going to just stay there?"

He grinned. "No, Hermione. I don't think I am."

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

His nose lightly nuzzled against mine, and my grip on his hands tightened substantially. He pulled back, and his lips were just inches from mine, I could feel his breath on my lips. Then-

"THERE you are!"

At the sound of Ron's voice, we pulled apart and my hands abruptly snapped back into my pockets, I blushed a deep red and looked down into my lap, and Fred straightened up, his demeanor cool and indifferent. I fell abruptly and harshly off of cloud nine. The weather had cleared up almost completely and the sun was once again shining brightly. When had _that _happened.

"We were looking all over for you two! What are you doing over there against the wall like that? Why'd you just slip away?"

Fred found his voice before I could even fathom at where mine had gone. "I was just telling Hermione here the brand spanking new joke George and I have been working on. Wasn't I, Hermione?"

When he looked at me, there was no trace of the heat I had thought he mirrored just seconds ago. In fact, he looked almost void of any emotions at all.

"R-Right." I managed to stumble out after a few seconds. What just happened?

"Yeah; whatever. Come on, Mums been worried sick about your well being. Next time you should tell someone if your going somewhere." And he stormed off. Ron sounded sour in a really uncalled for way. What did _he_ have to feel sour about?

"Yeah, okay." Fred continued of down the alley after Ron. It took me a second or two to gather myself before I finally followed.

When I caught up, I sent a look at Fred that bounced off him like Teflon. He wouldn't even look at me directly after that.

Did I just get played? Was any of that real?

(A/N: What do you think? Please rate and review. ) thank u to all those who reviewed before. Feel free to ask questions in ur reviews, I'll answer every last one, I promise :D)


	4. He what!

(Oh, snap! I just realized that my first and second chapters were in in second POV, and my third one is in first! Oops! I think I find it easier when it comes to the emotional stuff to put myself in that characters place, hence the mistake. But this one is in third person even though I kept typing 'I' when I was writing it. Maybe I should've just did it in first..) nn.

Mwah ha HA!

An Unlikely Love

Chapter 4: "He _what?"_

The next few days passed in a unchanging blur. Hermione's parents were still gone, and her only company was Crookshanks, who had been rather annoyed with her for not giving him enough attention and was hiding somewhere; she wouldn't even know if he was still around if it wasn't for the fact that every time she'd put food in his bowl, it'll disappears only a few moments later. Hermione hadn't been able to stop thinking about what happened between her and Fred. She was mystified.. she was _never _mystified. But no matter how many times what happened ran through her head, it never got any less foggy, any less confusing.

Every time she thought of the vacant, blank look he'd given her, it made her heart start with a kick and her eyes go on the brink of filling with tears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry.

_I will treat Fred like the.. the _git _that he is, _she thought.

But every time she tried to kill the memory, it just got stronger, and Hermione began to remember the details about Fred she pushed so hard to forget: of his touch, his smell; his everything…

_One thought of him was all it took to leave the rest of the world behind._

She shook herself from her thoughts and busied her hands by organizing and reorganizing her room.

_Fun._

Afterwards, she paced up and down the length of her room. Frustrated, she flopped down on her freshly made bed and put her head in her hands.

_Why, why, _**why **_can't I stop thinking of him? _

Then there was a soft 'Tap, tap' from the window that made her jump. In her open window, there was an owl she didn't recognize. She gingerly took the parchment from his beak.

"Thanks," she said and handed him one of the owl treats that she kept on her dresser. He hooted happily and flew off.

It was a note from Victor, asking her how she was and what she was up to. And that was all. He never had been the brightest or the most humorous of the bunch.

The word humor reminded her of Fred and she went crashing down on her bed again. _Stop it, Hermione. Stop it __**this instant**_.

There was a ring coming from the cordless phone that sat besides her. What did her parents want _now_, and how many times would they call after they said they wouldn't anymore?

Hermione picked up the phone and sighed. "I told you, Mum, Dad. I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry-"

"Hermione! HEY, GEORGE! IT WORKED!"

"GINNY?" Hermione clutched the phone closer to her face at the sound of her younger friends familiar voice. It was then that she realized just how lonely she was.

"Yeah! George helped me steal this Muggle phone from dad's personal stash and helped me to set it up! Really complicated, though… Why not just Floo? Or apparate? Or owl, for peaks sake… Anyway, Hermione, you absolutely must come here! Mum said it was okay if I had a sleepover if it was you that I invited. One person.. Not much of a sleepover, she wont let me after what happened last time, but better than nothing!"

Hermione didn't even hesitate when she answered. She craved the sight of someone else way too much. "Okay!"

"Great! I'll get George to come pick you up with the Anglia-"

"Err.. I don't think-"

"Oh! Gotta go! Dads coming. See you tonight!"

The connection went dead.

Ginny's excitement was infectious, but now that her voice was no longer in her ear, she could think more clearly and she quickly realized the horror of the situation she just put herself in. Hermione had spent the night at the Weasleys tons of times in the past, but this time, Hermione _knew_, would be so much more awkward.

_Crap._

She packed a bag and sulked until George showed up.

The air went still and there was a great _WHOOSH! _

"Hey, 'Mione!" He said smiling from her window. "Climb on in!"

She stared down at the hovering car. The _hovering car_, and gulped. "George… can't we just.. Side apparatate?"

"You know the rules better than I do," he said, a glint of a laugh in his eyes.

"Oh.. Okay. Well, I guess I'll just… clamor in."

George moved over and the door flew open.

"Tha-thanks."

She grabbed her bag and threw it, three feet or so over a gap, into the car.

The hovering car.

She didn't know if she could jump over that gap without falling through. She squeezed her eyes shut, gathered all her courage, opened her eyes, and jumped, letting out a small squeal as she did.

_Safe._

George began to laugh and Hermione sent him a scolding look, folding her arms across his chest. He straightened up and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," 'Mione snapped.

"Okay, then."

They began to fly off, and halfway through the ride, George turned around to her.

"PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU ARE GOING, FOR PEAKES SAKE." She was still sorta mad at him for laughing at her.

"Err.. Right-o." He turned back around. "Hermione, I have to ask you something."

He was glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

"What?" She asked, now openly curious, but still curt.

"Is there something going on with you and Fred?"

Hermione, being caught totally off guard, coughed and sputtered on her spit.

"I knew it." He grinned in a self assured way.

"What makes you think that-"

"He's my twin brother. There is no way he can hide anything from me. No matter how determined he is to do it."

"I… I-"

"It's okay." he said encouragingly. Or mockingly. Who could tell the difference?

"He.. I dunno… Nothing happened. He just told me he had to tell me something, is all."

"Are you sure that's all? Ron was going around telling everyone you two were near snogging on the wall when you two went off that day."

"I.. No! That little wanker! We didn't do anything of the sort!"

"What were you doing, then?"

"Uh.. Talking. About that… that new joke you and him were working on."

"Hermione, there _isn't _any new joke that were working on."

Knowing she had been caught, Hermione fell silent for a bit. "Well, even if we were near snogging, which we weren't, its all over now. He wouldn't even look at me afterwards," she near whispered in a sad little voice she couldn't dress up. She knew that by saying that, she was admitting, basically, that they were, but she didn't care anymore. The jig was up. She only hoped that George wouldn't tell everyone.

"He what?"

Hermione stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

George, thankfully, caught her drift and changed the subject. He began, instead, to talk about a number of different random things. Hermione tried her best to make the right noises, even though her mind was somewhere else completely.

_Ron is gonna get it BIG this time._

They arrived at the Burrow and Hermione was swept almost immediately into Ginny's room by none other then herself. She pulled out a long list of Muggle sleepover suggestions and shoved them under her nose.

"Where'd you get these from?"

"The internet."

"Really?"

"No."

She gave me no further answer, just looked around guiltily. Hermione decided not to press for the truth. Ginny was acting weird enough.

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" She was rooting around in her closet for Merlin knows what.

"Are you… okay?"

"Ron made me do it!" She wheeled around and clapped her hand over her mouth as if realizing what she just said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ron made you do what?"

"Nothing." She went back rooting through her closet, but she wasn't getting off that easily.

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" She didn't even turn around.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"_Ginny!" _The tone of Hermione's voice made her whip around, but she wouldn't look directly at Hermione.

"What did Ron make you do?

Silence.

"_What did he make you do?"_

"He-made-me-beg-mom-to-have-this-sleepover-with-you," she said in one breath.

"Why?"

She didn't answer, and she wasn't going to.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out for myself."

Hermione reeled around and stormed out of the room. She was so mad, she couldn't see right. She charged down the hall towards Ron's room and knocked loudly with the side of her fist.

The door flew open and there was Ron. "Why are you knocking so bloody loud? Geez-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look of fury on Hermione's face.

"Uh, Hermione-"

"First," she said cutting him off and charging forward, "you act like you're _oblivious _to the way that I had been feeling about you." Ron was clearly stunned by her words and began to back slowly away.

"Hermione-"

"_Shut up!"_

He did.

"Then, we go to that bloody prank shop convention, and you act like I'm not even there!"

He flopped down onto his bed, all the way across him room, and 'Mione stepped up to the foot of it.

"And now.. Now, not only do you tell everyone that I was about to snog Fred," he gulped, "but you also go and convince Ginny to invite me here on false pretenses… and for what?"

"Hermione… I.." he trailed off.

"What? What, Ron?" Hermione hadn't noticed until then the livid tears that were trailing down her face.

He even didn't answer, just sat there looking bewildered.

Hermione sent him a scolding look and turned walking towards the door.

"'Mione… 'Mione wait!"

He was up quick and his hand was on her arm. She tried unsuccessfully to rip her arm from his grasp.

"Let me go!" she choked out through her sobs and wrenched again.

"Listen-"

"You have nothing to say to me!"

"You're right, I don't."

Ron grabbed Hermione shoulders and pulled her tight to him. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed firmly against hers, and there was the harsh feeling of his nose pressed awkwardly against hers.

At first, she was numbed. Something was happening that she had wanted for _years _now. But she didn't feel anything. Nothing at all besides the cold sensation of his foreign lips against hers and his fingers flexing on her shoulders. She riled up all her strength to push Ron away.

Her eyes burned into Ron's, who was looking kind of loony.

"Don't you ever touch me again." She said, barely above a whisper, wiped her tears away with a sleeve, and whirled around towards the door.

Fred was standing there, his face hard and his hand on the knob, as if he was bracing himself.

"Fred-"

"Hello, Hermione." But he wasn't even looking at Hermione. He was looking past her at Ron. Hermione turned. Ron was still looking smitten.

"Ron, straighten up." She snapped, and looked back to Fred. He was looking down at her, now.

"You were crying." His voice turned tender, and his face softened.

"I'm fine." Hermione's hand found its way up to her lips. They felt swollen, a product of Ron's aggression.

"She's fine." Ron said, sounding somewhat normal again.

"No one asked you," Fred said, his face stony again. Hermione didn't find the strength in herself to look away from him. He was angry; that was clear.

"She's not your business." Ron replied, almost arrogant.

"You shut up, Ron," Hermione said. At her words, he went all quiet-like.

Fred grabbed Hermione's elbow gently. She let him.

"Come on," he said and led her from the room. He let go of her arm and reached for her hand once they were near the stairs. She grasped it like it was a life-saver and followed him down the stairs. All thoughts of her ever being mad at Fred vanished at his touch. They might have never even been there to began with, for all she knew. It felt like she wasn't in her body anymore; like none this was happening to her. But it was.

When she returned to her body, they were outside in the garden.

I know, I know. It ended weirdly. Quite bad, actually. But I like this one. Not as much as the last one.. But yeah, I like it.. I think that bit with Ron was kind of necessary for the story. I mean, for what happens soon… whistles… Yeah, that's it. And this story was supposed to be songfic but that didn't quite work out… couldn't really find any songs.

Please review… Oh! I want to give special thanks to the people who reviewed.

happy sob I love you guys. And everyone else, of course. But especially my beloved reviewers.

Peace and happiness,

Iyonna


	5. Shutup, George

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot of this story and stuff.

An Unlikely Love

Chapter 5

"Shutup, George."

When he let go of her hand, he paced back and forth in a livid circle, the anger returning to his face and the jerky way in which he was walking. The gnomes of the garden all screeched and skittered out of the way, mumbling curses Hermione knew that Fred himself had taught them.

"Fred?" She asked tentatively, sitting down on a tree stump large enough for her to stretch out on.

Her gentle voice calmed his demeanor and his pacing slowed until he was walking, then standing, but fidgeting. Hermione still felt his anger radiating from where he was standing only a few feet from her.

She waited a few moments until she felt it was safe to talk before she continued. He was no longer looking at her, but instead towards the boundaries of the Weasley's territory, his fingers gripping and un-gripping as if on there own accord.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" At the sound of her words, he finally looked at her and Hermione realized that she was wringing her own hand in anticipation. His eyes didn't miss a beat.

He walked slowly over to her and plopped down beside her, separating them. He put his head in his hands afterwards, and it seemed to Hermione that he was fighting with himself over something.

She timidly placed a hand on his back. He relaxed, then stiffened again. Like he didn't want Hermione's touch to have such a visible effect on him. It troubled her to see him acting this way so often. What happened to his laugh-about-everything attitude?

She moved her hand from the center of his back, around it until her hand was nestled under his opposite arm and her head was resting on his back. It was an embrace that he accepted, but he didn't grab Hermione and pull her into his arms like she was yearning he would.

It was then that she felt it. It was beyond just a mere attraction or a crush, it hit her like a tidal wave with such emotional force that… it affected her physically and she got dizzy for a moment. She squeezed her eyes tight shut to push away these unexplained feelings, but they wouldn't vanish. Tears welled up from her eyes and made small dark spots on Fred's shirt.

"I'm sorry-" she pulled away.

"Its okay." He sat up and put his arms around her in a embrace that warmed her to the core and made her shiver at same instant.

"Hermione… about Ron…"

"It was nothing," she breathed and sucked up the remainder of her tears.

They silence stretched ahead and Hermione lifted her now tear wet gaze to Fred's face. He was staring intently down at her with that look in his eyes. The look that Hermione couldn't name, but she matched it up easily with her own emotions. His hand moved to push a lock of stubborn hair out of her face. But his land lingered on the soft skin off her cheek, and was tracing a tingling trail up and down her jawbone. The sensation flitted up and down her spine. Hermione's arms went around Fred's waist but she kept her eyes on his. His red hair made an otherworldly looking reflection on his face; he looked like he was glowing.

"Fred-"

He used both his hands to push her hair back from her face. With his hands tangled in her hair, he pulled his head down and his lips met her forehead. Hermione felt her insides pleading for more after she felt the zing of pleasure emanate from the spot.

"Fred…" A kiss dotted each of her cheeks, and she felt the blood rush to them, causing her to blush deeply.

His hair tickled at her skin and she waited for what she thought was the inevitable. Her eyes closed, and her grip around his waist loosened in anticipation.

But he stood up, his hands untangling from her hair and pulling her hands from around his waist simultaneously, almost knocking her off kilter. His arms reached out to help her gain her balance. The magic.. The magical moment had been lost.

"I… I'm sorry," he said, his face cast downward. He began to walk away.

At first, Hermione was glued to the spot.

Why does this keep happening?

No. She wasn't going to let him do this again. She was almost positive.. No, she was _sure_, that he felt something this time, too.

When she jogged to catch up to him, he was near the house already.

"Fred, _stop_." She felt extremely emboldened by the prospect of loosing him again, after his sudden regression.

"Hermione, I-"

"_Shush."_

Hermione's arms went up around his neck with acute accuracy, even though he was so much taller than her. His arms went up in surprise and his mouth formed a small 'o'. She raised herself up on her tippy toes before he could stop her, and her mouth was on his and before they both knew it, they were kissing. Long and needy at first, then slower, more deliberately; it was very, very sweet.

Hermione's whole body was alive with pleasure, and even though her mind was mostly numb, Hermione thought that she was surprised at just how gentle he was with her. His hands had came up and were fondly clutching her face to his. Hermione breathing was hectic when she could, and her heart was pounding away so hard in her chest she was sure that Fred, in all his closeness, could feel it, too. They pulled apart at once to breath, Fred doing it, she knew, for her sake, and they both dove back into it. Fred nuzzled Hermione's nose, and while holding her chin up, placed little kisses up and down her neck. His teeth scraped across her earlobe and she couldn't help but quiver.

It was an intense first, and not awkward at all. It even had a certain grace to it, they way they weaved in and out. Like lovers instead of.. Whatever they were. Hermione didn't want to think about it, she just took pleasure in the moment. His lips were on hers, now, and his right hand found the small of her back, bowing her to him.

"Err.. Mates?" The perpetrator who interrupted had the cheekiest grin Hermione ever seen on his face.

It was clearly George, and Fred pulled away with an obvious expression of annoyance at his twin brother. Hermione's face went scarlet, and she looked to her hands, her heart hyperactive from the excitement. Fred's hand, that was still on the side of her face at the moment, dropped to her waist and held her still, telling her that he wasn't going to walk away this time, and he wasn't going to let her, either. It was reassuring. In a scary way.

"What?"

"Mum told me to come fetch you two for dinner… but it looks like you both have already eaten."

"Shut up, George," Hermione blushed harder, if possible, but Fred began to laugh, and it was contagious enough to get her to loosen up and start laughing, too. His face was as unlabored as she had seen it in while.

Fred led her by hand into the house behind George. There was an astounded silence that stopped the clatter of silverware when they walked into the Weasley kitchen hand in hand.

"I knew it!" Ginny was the first to speak, and she stood up in her excitement, knocking over a cup of butterbeer.

"What… what are you doing?" Ron said though a mouthful of what looked like bread. Not that Hermione _wanted _to be able to recognize the… substance.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley chided, "don't speak with your mouthful."

"But… don't you see?" He pointed accusingly at Fred. "He's.. Gone and stole my woman!"

"Your woman?" Hermione snapped at the same time Fred said, "Stole her?"

"YEAH. She wants _me! _She even said it so herself!"

"I never said such a thing!"

"You did! When you came into my room just begging-"

"Begging!" Hermione released Fred's hand reluctantly and stormed forward.

"Me? Beg you? Never in Merlin's name have I ever heard anything as absurd as-"

"Everyone please calm down," Arthur Weasley asked from the head of the table.

"that! Ronald Weasley, why I ought to-"

"Let _me _get him!" Fred stepped forward and was held back by George's offending arm.

"Just settle down-"

"Girlfriend stealer!" Ron fumed.

"I WAS NEVER YOUR GILFRIEND-"

"Let me at him, George-"

"I'm not afraid of you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Silence clothed the room at the sound of Author Weasley's scarcely raised voice. Everyone was surprised, even Mrs. Weasley and she sat with her mouth slightly agape. Luckily, she had already chewed and swallowed. She seemed even more surprised by this than she was about Fred and I.

"Now everyone just sit down, and EAT. Got it?"

They all nodded in unison.

The fury that before showed clearly on Fred's face, smoothed away, and he the upper corner of the right side of his mouth pulled up in a half smile. His face expression looked more like his usual safe, but Hermione could see that his eyes were still hard. He plopped down in his usual seat, and patted the chair next to him that was usually occupied by George, who was already sitting across the table in the chair that Harry usually occupied; right next to her old spot. Hermione sat, tenacity stiffening her moves under Ron's glare. This wasn't over, she knew. She sent him a scolding look, and looked at Fred, who was looking at her. His hand momentarily found hers under the table and squeezed, his eyes warm again.

It was all too weird. When did start looking at her with eyes that feverish? Did he do that all along, and Hermione just hadn't noticed it? Ginny's voice echoed through her head again: _"I knew it!" _she had exclaimed, her face full, but not at all of surprise. How did Ginny know, when she herself did not?

It was no surprise that she couldn't really eat much, with all this flooding through her head. She was befuddled, and just kinda pushed the food around the plate, until she saw Mrs. Weasley looking at her from across the table. Guilt pushed her to force a few bites down. It was delicious, as usual, but she was too detached to really enjoy it.

Hermione kept sneaking sidelong glances at Fred. Even though she enjoyed how he looked at her or touched her at certain intervals, and she was sure that the touches meant something, she still needed it to be explained. She was too logical to let her emotional side take her over completely. Especially when it came to this new experience.

Dinner seemed to drag infinity, and when it was finally over, Hermione stood to help. It was an out of place muggle gesture, and she was refused (of course). Fred stood behind his chair, and waited for her. Ron stayed at his seat and glowered at his empty plate. Ginny's face was eager; she wanted to talk to Hermione, but only after she talked to Fred.

Hermione was, after all _her _company.

Hermione finally turned to Fred, afraid at what she would see in his face: Was is the smooth void mask she saw aimed at her the day they visited Hogsmeade? Or would it be the reluctant look he sent her just earlier that day, when he pushed her away from him, resisting her but not hiding the want in his eyes?

But when her gaze met his, she found neither. He was grinning widely at her, and the "gonna make me _sick_" that Ron mumbled from his place at the table was like background music; Fred's eyes sent a hot chill down her back, even though it didn't make any sense.

Not the fact that he was looking at her like that, though, Hermione thought, that also didn't make any sense.

But because of the fact that she just felt a hot chill.

What was _that _all about?

"You coming?"

It was as if the world was split in two at his words, and the gagging noise Ron made mind as well never had left his lips.

She reacted to him without even really thinking, and her fingers were soon interlaced with his. She stared down at their hands together like that.

And she was the one with the nice hands? She was sure that her hands couldn't do to him what they were doing to her.

It was all still very surreal, but when he squeezed her hand ever so gently for the zillionth time that day, she felt it. It _was _her hand he was squeezing.

(A/N: Err.. I'd say this bit coming up sucks because its not as clearly interpreted as the kissing scene. I mean… What I'm trying to say is that… you remember how I said that that it was like a movie in my mind? Well, err, on this part of the movie I had to get up because I had to go to the bathroom, and the only reason I have a clue to what happens next is because I asked the guy next to me what I missed.

…

I'm not saying that I got my ideas from anyone else; no, everything comes from me. I just don't exactly have a grasp on this part.

Sigh, I'm making no since.

Just read on and judge for yourself, but be nice.

Please?)

Fred pulled the door closed behind him and Hermione sat on his bed, fiddling with her thumbs. She knew it was his bed and not Georges because there was a big poster that said FRED over it.

"What is this fascination you have with your hands? I mean.. I can understand _my _fascination with them… But aren't you used to them?"

Her face burned, and when she looked up, his smoldering eyes were crinkled with silent laughter.

Before Hermione could scold him, as half, no, quarter heartedly as that would have been, he was towering over her.

Her mind went blank, and there was a lot of knowledge in there to dissolve away.

He did it effortlessly.

His hand came down and grazed Hermione's cheek. "You were so very brave today."

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, and he must have read it on her face, because he sighed and rolled his eyes playfully.

Which didn't really help her much at all.

"I'm talking about out there," he pointed through the window over his bed.

She was still drawing a blank, because he had leaned over and dissolved whatever brains she had just grew back since he first stepped towards her.

"Uh.. The garden?"

There was a little pop and whirl as her brain began to work again. She looked down at her hands, then away, as if she caught herself.

_Man of many talents._

"Oh.. That."

Fred just laughed. "It was you, wasn't it? I mean, I wasn't snogging anyone else out there and just imagined it to be you, was I?"

"Uh.. No. I don't think so. I'm sure it was me."

An unnerving silence passed as she fiddle with her hands. They were beginning to go raw from the constant attention.

" Hermione, look at me, please?" His voice turned from teasing to soft and concerned.

She did. His hair fell forward, and she reached up absentmindedly to push it behind his ear. Realizing what she was just did, she moved to pull her hand back to its place of refuge. His hands were quicker than her reflexes, and he placed her palm on his face.

"It _was _you, Hermione. It's you that makes my heart do the tango."

As he said it, Fred placed her hand over his heart and she did feel that it was flying off the hammer. His face was composed, though. Calm. So unlike the look of panic that was stricken on her face, even though her heart was pounding away even faster in her chest than his was.

But she still couldn't really believe it.

"Fred.. I'm confused. When did this all happen?" Her curiosity peaked, but her heart was still acting up from his touch, so her voice came out nearly a whisper.

He released her hand and sat beside her, but he didn't answer.

"Why now? Why wasn't Ginny as surprised as I was?"

She held back the question she wanted to ask the most, though:

_Why me?_

"Your fifth year."

" Huh?" She had did that thing when she stopped thinking for a moment.

"I'm answering your question.. The first one."

"Ah."

"Your fifth year. You know.. how everything was with the Order? That's when it started happening. Its weird.. Because there was no trigger event. One day, I saw you as Ron's brainy little friend, the next day, you... I liked you. I _wanted _you."

Hermione resisted the urge to snort, but he began to gauge her reactions, and he saw her doubt.

"Oh, _come on. _At least listen?"

Psh. Like she was gonna say _'No_'.

"Suddenly… everything you did was something to be amazed by; you are brilliant. Which wasn't really my type: at least not until I noticed that it really was. But I saw the way you looked at Ron, and.. Oh, I dunno. I didn't like it."

Hermione tried to bring herself back to that time, but she didn't really see what he was talking about. She was so sure that any feelings she'd had for Ron were well hidden, right up until today.

"By the middle of your 6th year, I had told myself that enough was enough, and I pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't exactly easy, but you weren't around me all that much to began with, so it wasn't impossible. But when Dumbledore died… it took so much effort, then. Not to come to you and comfort you. I was afraid that you'd be frightened by my sudden _devotion_, and would push me away, so I did what I thought was best: nothing." He laughed then, more at himself than anything, and then looked at her.

"Funny. I never saw you as the patient, selfless type." She smiled, and her half-joke broke the tension that lay like fog over atmosphere, after his serious thoughts had been revealed.

"You're right.. I'm not usually very serious. And you are. That kinda worried me."

The way he said it made Hermione think that he actually meant _worries_. Present tense.

"Opposites sides of magnets attract." And she _was _attracted to him. In an unexpectedly strong way. That she never even _noticed _before that day not so long ago, at the prank shop convention. _**It**_ happened after he made her laugh, and _**It**_ was set in stone as he walked away, ears red with embarrassment after calling himself _Freddie_. She liked the way he made her laugh, even when she didn't want to. He had always done that, and she always liked it, though she didn't know _just how much _she liked it until recently.

There was a slow, thinking moment of silence before Fred spoke again.

"I guess you're right?"

His voice raised in a question and whether or not he meant it that way, she answered, anyway.

"Yeah. I'm right."

"You're _always _right."

She swatted his arm, but his voice wasn't reprimanding.

"Hey, I _like _it," and all traces of sarcasm were gone. He reached for her hand again. Hermione wanted grab his herself, but one bold decision was more than enough for the day. _Fred_, on the other hand, had an unlimited supply of it.

A flash of horror thundered through her and her mouth fell open.

"This isn't all some HUGE practical joke bet thingy that maybe you and George made during a moment of temporary insanity, is it?"

He looked kinda offended, but he still laughed, which loosened her rigid muscles. "That's beneath even _us_. George didn't know a thing until that night after Hogsmeade when Ron ran rampant telling everyone-"

"I despise him," Hermione cut him off, vehemanently.

Fred smiled at the obviously livid expression that Hermione's face had turned to at the sound of his name.

"He will get what he has coming. That I'm sure of it." Suddenly, his voice was right next to her ear, making her tremble and close her eyes.

"You are really here… with me. If I passes my hand through you would you shudder and disappear?" He wondered aloud to her, but in a low, thick voice that was reverberated through her.

He patted her arm with his free hand and laughed. " I guess not. Good."

His warm hands found her face, and before let herself loose herself to his touch, she spit out one last question:

"Fred.. In the garden… when I touched you, why'd you react like that? Like you didn't want me touching you…?"

He huffed, dropped his hands, and a strand of red hair that formerly lay across his forehead effortlessly flew to its place. "I hope that you wouldn't get to that one yet…"

The way he trailed off, almost guiltily, made me think of one person.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Ron. He likes you, you know. He has for a while now."

It still took her by surprise, even after the over warm, over wet kiss Ron had given her and the loopy look that was slathered across his face afterwards. "Figures…" Hermione mumbled darkly, the absence of Fred's skin against her speaking volumes. He didn't _want _to hurt his brother.

But then his touch returned, if only to touch her hand timidly.

"Well, I for one am _over _being selfless. There are some things a person just cannot deny himself. " He laughed again and, his palms were on Hermione's face again and his breath was sweet as it fanned across her face. Before his lips had even met hers, she felt the same rush of genuine emotion flood her as she had earlier that day, with her head on his shoulder and her hand wrapped securely under his arm: _**It**_ was dizzying, and she clasped her eyes shut momentarily. When she opened them again, his eyes were fervent now, as his face turned very serious and his lips lowered to hers. They were soft and warm… and careful. Less intense than last time, but a lot sweeter. Hermione's arms went to his shoulders, and she loved how they felt strong and firm under her touch.

When they pulled apart, Hermione couldn't help her mouth from forming a dazed smile. She probably looked as smitten as Ron had earlier that day.

She sighed, wondering what exactly to call _**It**_.

The door swung open with a loud _BANG!_

"Get _off _of her!"

(A/N: Italics are my friend, as most of you all can see. They are _so _important when it comes to dialogue. Anyway, I'm going to exit with the usual: "This chapter sucks but thank you for reading and I hope you review, anyway. Even though it does suck." Then a slight pause: "…" And if the romantic parts are absolutely excruciating, scold me and give me another chance before you stop reading and stuff. XD Anyway, I would like to say one thing: These are not my characters, and I write more outside of myself than I maybe should. To avoid OCCness and stuff.. In retrospect, I will try to make my stories not so flat. No more shaken soda, M'kay? I don't want anyone to bash me, lol. Im afraid. But still, feel free. Anything you feel you have to say, I welcome. :P)


	6. For a NECKLACE!

(A/N: All you who predicted 'Ron' were absolutely correct!)

An Unlikely Love

Chapter 6:"You sold your sold and mine to Ron for a NECKLACE!"

Starts here

The door swung open with a loud _BANG!_

Ron's face was red with anger, and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so… mad. He charged forward and moved to pull her away, but Fred was up and standing protectively in front of her in a flash, his fist clenched at his side. Hermione couldn't see his face, but she knew what was there.

"Ron, I don't want to fight you."

"Then, hand her over!"

Hermione stood up, a jerk of anger flooding through her system. "I am NOT something to be handed over! I am a human being with… emotions and thoughts and actions and decisions of my own! And you don't seem to realize that!"

"Then, he's your decision! You choose… him?!"

"The way you've been acting lately, it's a wonder you're surprised!"

A silence fell over the room, and the look that Ron sent her, sadness and confusion and hurt mingled into a mask, tore at her.

Even if he was a big dope at times, he was still Ron, one of her two best friends in the world.

"Ron-"

"You're right, Hermione, I'm sorry… I've been… stupid. Really stupid."

"You don't have to say-"

"Yeah, I do. I haven't been a really good friend. But its only because of the way that I've been feeling about you lately. I didn't.. I don't, know how to react. So what comes out is this…"

He seemed to have trouble finishing.

"Pigheadedness?"

"Yes."

"Jerk-like behavior?" Fred pitched in.

"Err, um… yeah."

"Won-Won- liness?" Fred was smiling now.

"Uh, isn't that enough?" His shoulders were slumped in obvious defeat, his eyes beginning to brim, his mood shifting as fast as the shadows. She didn't like to see him like that, no matter how mad he she was at him, and Hermione stepped forward. The urge to comfort him was strong, but not nearly as strong as some of the other emotions she had been feeling that day.

"Hardly," she said, though the anger had already filtered from her after he apologized. She glanced over at Fred's face. He was half smiling now, and it made Hermione want to laugh out loud. His moods switched almost as fast as his brothers'.

She progressed toward Ron, who had grown so overwhelmingly tall over the years and she pulled him into a comforting hug, he head only laying near his shoulder. His long arms went around to her back and patted twice, awkwardly, before he really got caught up holding her tight for a moment before she pulled away.

His hands were wiping his cheeks so fast she barely registered the spilt tears.

"Better?"

He nodded, and it looked so childishly innocent, she almost laughed.

"Good."

Hermione turned back to Fred, and just as her hand reached out towards him there was a loud _BANG BANG BANG! _at the door.

"Open up!"

It was Ginny.

Fred shrugged and Hermione opened the door. Ginny very literally fell through.

"Who died?" Fred joked.

"Um…" Ginny seemed to be trying to gain her composure.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just uh, wanted to talk to you."

"Cant you see she's busy?" Ron retorted.

"WELL, even if it was _your _plan-"

Ron's face lit up.

"It is still my sleepover, and she _is _still my company."

"She has a point." Hermione agreed, just really needing a break form the tense, sometimes happy/mad/sad atmosphere of the day. Though she would have been very contempt if that involved only her and Fred, Ginny was gossip starved, and she was sure that Fred and Ron needed to talk.

Or something like that.

"Of course I have a point. Now, come on."

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, rubbing her sore arm.

"I was coming. You didn't have to pull so hard. Geez. If I have a bruise-"

"What happened? How'd he tell you? Did you faint?"

She was bouncing on her heals, and Hermione pulled her on the bed next to her.

"Sit down, you are making me anxious."

She bounced hard on the bed in a gesture of excitement.

"Did he kiss you? How was it?"

"I kissed him," Hermione confessed, red faced, in a low voice.

"WHAT? Speak UP!"

"I said that I kissed him, Ginny, stop yell-"

"OH FOR MERLINS SAKE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM?UN-FREAKING-BELIEVABLE!" She jumped up in her excitement and clapped rapidly three times.

"SHHHHHHH." Hermione pulled her down again.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes gleaming dramatically, "Its just so… nice. All of it. I knew it WHOLE TIME, too."

"How?"

"Just something about us Weasley women."

Hermione gave her a flat look.

"Well, not us. Maybe just mum, though we don't really know whether or not I will be that way too since I'm not of age yet and I'm, contrary to popular belief, am not yet called a woman-"

"How does your mum know?"

She sent Hermione a look, that said even though she didn't like being cut of, she'd answer the question out of the grace of her heart.

"Intuition. Passed down from her mum from her mum from her mum."

"Intuition?"

"Yes. But you probably don't believe in stuff like that."

"And she told _you_?" Ginny wasn't likely to keep a secret for long.

Ginny looked kinda put out by my tone. And also kind of guilty.

"Well, no."

"Then how'd you find out?"

"I extendable eared her."

"Ginny!"

"I know, I know! You don't have to chastise me. Mom was talking to a friend of hers in the kitchen and I was just _so _bored and there was nothing else to do around here with Fred and George at work all the time, and Ron is no fun now that he's of age and can do what he wants." she whined

"Speaking of Ron-"

"He said that If I got you to come over here that he'd take me to Diagon Alley to buy this really cute necklace-"

"You sold your soul and mine to Ron for a NECKLACE!"

"It really is a nice necklace! It gives you good luck and promises you a happy love life. And who are you to complain, look at what you got out of it! _And_, I MIGHT NOT EVEN GET THE NECLACE!"

She huffed.

"Okay, okay. If its that important, Ill buy you the necklace, though it sounds like a fraud to me."

"REALLY?" Her eyes went big and her face glowed. Had she even heard the part about it being a fraud?

Hermione let out a big sigh. "Yes, really."

"Now," Ginny said, her energy renewed after her rant and the promise of the necklace. "Muggle Sleepover Suggestion number one."

"I'm not really all that good-"

"'Its always nice fun to do each others hair.'"

"You made that up!"

"Nope, on the list, now settle down."

Hermione sighed again. "Okay, bring it on."

A hand covered her mouth and nose, stifling her screams… She looked around for something, anything, to protect herself with, but the rest of her body was immobilized, and panic stricken, and her eyes struggled to see in the dark night of the room.

"Shush! You'll wake Ginny!"

At the sound of Fred's voice, her breathing returned to normal she relaxed with relief.

Fred, seeing that she had calmed down, pulled his hand away. Her eyes had adjusted, and she could see the muddled details of his shape.

But with her relief, came fury.

"For Merlin's sake, Fred, I thought you were trying to kill me! What do you think you are _doing?!"_ She put as much menace into her voice as possible, but seeing as how she was still recovering, that wasn't really much. _"Do you know how scared I was?" _ She gave Ginny a quick glance; the girl was dead to the world

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you. An do you really think anyone could get into this house unnoticed? Id protect you from anything or anyone that tries to hurt you, I promise."

His words melted Hermione's resolve faster than butter in a hot skillet.

"Really?"

His face was so close now, she could see it when Fred rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Get up." And he pulled back.

She obeyed without hesitation, standing up and pulling her shorts, laughing slightly in embarrassment at her nearly bare legs, down. He grinned, grabbed her, pulled her to him, and with a soft pop, they Disapparated.

"Where are we?" The moons view was blocked by thick clouds up in the sky, and at first, the darkness threatened to swallow her up after Fred pulled away, but soon after, he pulled her to him again, shielding her from it all.

"The garden," he said, his nose in her hair, taking in her scent.

"What is it about this place that you love so much?" As she said it, her voice was hectic and her heart unreliable. Who knew when it would fail, with all the excitement the past 16 or so hours had brought her?

"I love it because I know you love it. And because of some very recent, very vivid, and very happy memories that took place." his hand found the small of her back, and his fingers did a jig.

Hermione blushed, and was at once glad for the cover of darkness. A chill ran down her back, and she shivered.

"You are the coldest warm blooded person I know." His long arm reached to the bottom of the hem of her shorts and he rubbed the fabric through his fingers, like he was examining the thickness of it.

"Then it's a good thing that you are the hottest person I know."

Oops.

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, but you did." His finger lightly traced the curve of her ear, shutting her up just as she was about to argue further.

"Conceited," she mumbled. And she was swept in at once.

_Sa-woon._

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked, placing her head on his shoulder and leaning even further into Fred.

He folded himself down onto the ground onto a comforter that wasn't there mere seconds ago. He pulled her down into his lap before speaking again. It was strangely comfortable, even if from an outsiders point of view it looked awkward and difficult. It felt natural to be on top of him. (A/N: WHOAH! I just saw this. Sorry!)

"Do what?"

He stoked her cheek and her whole body tingled.

"That!"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Except for send an army of tiny electric bolts up and down my body!" Even as she said it she knew it wasn't the sort of thing she'd usually say. _Ever._ But she didn't care. She felt different with Fred. She _was _different with Fred. Herself, but a part of herself that had never come out. Until now.

He smiled, and it was haughty. "Magic, maybe. But I don't think so. I think It may be something else, something bigger."

_What could be bigger than magic? But this is_,Hermione thought.

The silent fell like the dew in the morning, it was completely comfortable, and wrapped in Fred's long arms, pressed against his warm body, Hermione no longer felt the chill of the night.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I'm going to kiss you now." There was a smile in his voice.

"I'd say its _about time_."

And he did.

Afterwards, as they held each other and watched the beautiful bright stars, a shooting star began to shoot across the sky.

(A/N: How cliché is _that?_)

"Quick Fred, make a wish," she said, poking him in the ribs.

Being a Weasley, his dad being a Muggle lover, of course he knew what it meant.

"What the use? I already have everything I want."

"Like what?"

He rolled his eyes, as if, again, the answer should be obvious.

"Like you. Here with me now."

She squeezed his side.

"I honestly though this moment will never come."

"Are you happy it did?"

"Are you questioning that I'm not?"

"Answering a question with a question; that's the way to do it."

"Besides, when did you start believing in things like that? Shooting stars and stuff? Dad doesn't even believe any of that."

Hermione hadn't thought of it, but it was true. A day ago, she would have brushed it off as a stupid muggle quip. But in that magical moment, everything felt more magical than it did ever before, even in the magical world.

"Perhaps its when I kissed you."

He smiled. And kissed her softly on the lips. "And kiss me you did."

_In kissing, do you render or receive?_

_Both take and give. _

_(Troilus and Cressida, IV, 5, 36)_

Hermione woke up the next morning late and quite confused. The last thing she could remember was kissing Fred in the garden during the night an falling asleep in his arms as the sun rose. (A/N: What is wrong with me??? ANOTHER cliché?) Now, she groped for arms that weren't there, and when she got around to opening her eyes, she saw that she was back in Ginny's room, this time alone. She sat up and scrubbed at her eyes. When she glanced at the clock, it read that it was 11:35. Almost lunch time! Hermione scarified herself, got dresses, pushed her now straight hair (a work of Ginny's) into a ponytail, and rushed down to the Weasley kitchen. Ginny sat at the table, her hair long and shinier than ever because of the glossing spells she taught Hermione and made her use on Hermione and herself last night.

"Good afternoon, Hermione! Was wondering when you'd make your appearance. What did you do last night that made you so tired?"

She grinned and Hermione's stomach sunk. The girl was too smart for her own, and Hermione's, good.

"I can't say that I'm a light sleeper, but Fred did make a bit of a racket last night, _or should I say this morning_, bringing you back in."

Did she have to know _everything?_

Hermione sighed and sat down. "Where is everyone?"

"Mum took Ron shopping. Fred and George have carted off to work earlier this morning."

Hermione thought about that. Fred couldn't have gotten much sleep, and she wondered how he was dealing.

Her stomach made a loud, unladylike sound.

"Hungry?"

"That obvious?"

"Heh. Mum told me to cart you off somewhere because she cant be home to make lunch and feels guilty. So where do you want to go?"

"Does my opinion really matter?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Cant say it does." Only half joking.

"Then, take me to your leader."

"You made a joke! Fred must be rubbing of on you. Doing a bloody good job, he is, too!"

After they had eaten at the Three Broomsticks, Ginny carted Hermione of to Diagon Alley in search of 'The Necklace'. The store it was in, just so happened to be right across the way from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione gave Ginny a handful of money, more than, she knew, she needed and pushed out the door and made her way to the shop. The bell on the door rang when she pushed, and Fred, looked up from what he was doing and smiled. Hermione smiled back, pushed forward, and was cut of by Angelina.

Woot.

Hermione wasn't the only one who suspected that Angelina had a crush on Fred and vice versa; it was obvious when he took her to the Yule ball not so long ago.

One thing that had yet to be explained to her was the status of their relationship. But no one, and she meant no one, was more surprised then when Angelina pushed behind the counter, draped her arms around Fred's neck, and pulled him into a impassioned kiss. One that he responded to by grabbing her waist fiercely, and pulling her to him.

Hermione stopped cold, turned on her heels and grabbed at her stomach, barely able to control the sudden urge to vomit as her heart sped up and her organs began to throb. She managed to take the three steps or so outside the door, before she broke into a hard, shaking sob, and disapparated to the first place that came to mind.

(That part was a bit weird. Have to add more detail or something, but not yet. Do it in editing)(never mind. Gotta get this out NOW. No time for editing! Ever!)

Ginny beamed at the wiry old clerk, showing off her best smile, which got him to lower the price another 10 percent 'just for her'. He leaned forward after he handed her bag, wanting a kiss on the cheek.

Not.

Ginny whirled around, and was out the door before he could protest.

Still, she smiled triumphantly at her treasures, thanks to the money Hermione had given her, and a little haggling of her own, she had walked out with three things, instead of the one that she intended to buy (or having Hermione buy her).

As soon as she stepped outside of the shop, bag slung proudly over her shoulder and began to stride over to W.W.W., she saw Hermione stumble out, clutching her stomach, her face twisted, almost as if in pain, tears streaming out of her eyes. Ginny had never seen her look like that before. She looked… _broken_. Ginny ran forward to comfort, to embrace, to do _something _but when she was still ten feet or so from her friend, Hermione disapparated with a loud crack, leaving Ginny standing in the spot where she formerly stood, a few feet away from W.W. W.

_What had Fred **done?**_

George was stacking another pile of Puking Pastilles onto the shelves when Hermione walked in. He smiled and gave her a little wave, but she only had eyes for Fred, which made him smile a little harder at his brothers fortune.

He watched her as she strode over to him, but was cut off by Angelina, who he hadn't even noticed was there. Fred never even saw Hermione, but he smiled, and it looked like it was directed at her. Hermione stopped short behind Angelina, and waited for he to scurry away. But she didn't, she headed

instead straight toward Fred.

She reached up, and pulled a surprised looking Fred into a most unfriendly- like kiss.

_Uh, oh._

George dropped the box of puking Pastilles as he watched Hermione turn green in the face as if she had taken one (coincidence?) and lurch out of the door before Fred could even see her. He trained his eyes on his brother to gauge his reaction.

_(A/N: OH MY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! insert home alone face My usual condolences, with an apology for being a dee dee dee and taking so long. Lotsa mistakes in this one, I know, but not much editing time. Calc homework to do now. Please rate and review! 1-5, 5 being the best, rating compared to other chapters. Oh, and I have a question for you guys: which was your favorite chapter? Please tell when u review or u can message me at if u want. _

_LOVE YOU ALL_

_Yonnabelle)_


	7. The definition of ‘It’

An Unlikely Love

Chapter 7: The definition of _**'It' **_

Story starts here.

Hermione threw her body onto the sheets on her bed and clutched at the blankets, sobbing. There was something dark, lurking, and dangerous leaking from her heart and spreading through her like wildfire. She clutched at the blankets on her bed, and tried to stop herself from loosing it.

_Pull yourself together, _her brain, always the one to react first, told her.

_No, I cant. I'm sorry. It just hurts too much, _her heart replied.

_Well, what do you expect? That something so wonderful would have actually lasted? Don't fool yourself._

_But… why would he say and do all those things if he didn't mean it?_

_It doesn't matter! There is no such thing as a happy ending in real life… you of all people should know that._

_Oh, Shutup and let me deal with this the way I want!_

_Don't be childish. Straighten up and deal with it the way you should._

Hermione's heart had won the battle over her brain, and the tears continued to stream down her face. Self pity took over her and threw her off a cliff, and she was falling… falling.. Just waiting for the rocks below to destroy her once and for all.

Fred tried to push Angelina away, but she just pressed harder, her mouth non-relenting against his firmly pressed together lips, as she tried to pull a response, anything, out of him. His only response was to grab her, and push her away, which just made her angrier, more determined to make him.. Make him what? Love her? He couldn't. In the past, he had whished he could, that he should, but he just… couldn't. He had always felt guilty towards her for that; for not loving her the way she loved him; and in turn Fred felt weak towards her. But, he loved someone else. He loved…

Hermione.

When the thought came to him, while Angelina's lips were pressed securely into his, her arms wrapped around his neck, he knew it was true. And he found in himself the strength to push her away from him, inner strength he didn't even know he had.

"Fred-"

"Im sorry, Angelina. I told you. I can't."

"But-"

"No buts. The whole time you were kissing me, I was thinking of Hermione. Cant get her out of my head.. I- I love her. And you cant force me to stop loving her just like you cant make me love you."

"How can you be with her over me? Why is it that you have the ability to love her.. But not me? What is wrong with _me?_" Angelina was furious, and she had both her fist balled up beside her. Fred didn't want to make her mad, but if that what he had to do, then… He'd do it.

"Angelina, I-"'

"_FRED!" _

Both Angelina and Fred heads snapped to a red-faced Ginny. She looked even more murderous than Angelina, who turned and flounced away at the sight of Ginny, who could be scary that way.

"Ginny, wait-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yelled, pulling her wand from her robes.

"This is a public place," George quipped from behind a shelf. And went ignored.

Fred just stared at Ginny, his mind blank. It was _his _fault now? "What?"

"What did you do to Hermione? What did you say? WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know what you talk-" Fred stopped mid sentence as he was hit by a sudden realization: The bell had rung after Angelina was already in the store, he hadn't thought of it until then, but, could it be that was… _Hermione?_

No. If that was so, she would have seen what just happened, and for her to see that…

"SHIT."

"You little-" Ginny whipped her wand up and aimed it at his nose.

"W-wait! Let me explain! She kissed me, not the other way around!" Fred held a protective hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, then? What about when you snuck in to wake her up last night? That wasn't just for a casual chat now, was it? _Were you leading her on?"_

"No, no. Not Hermione! Angelina!"

"What about her?"

Fred just stared at Ginny. She'd get it soon enough.

Maybe in… three, two, one:

"OHHHHH!"

"Ginny, where is she?"

"How would I know, I asked you that!"

"How would I know?"

"How would I have known that you didn't know without asking first?"

"How would _I_-"

"Check the burrow first," George interjected. "Ill keep an eye on the shop. This is a bit too important for you two to be sitting here arguing about it."

"Yeah!" Ginny said like it was her idea.

Fred just stared at her, and went to the fireplace, picking up a pinch of Floo powder. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Fred, she isn't here." Ginny circled Hermione's bedroom, looking for signs of her.

"But she has to be-"

"She _isn't." _Ginny picked up a shirt that had been tossed on the grown in a careless, un-Hermione-like way. "But she was. She was wearing this today."

The shirt Ginny held was a burgundy, stretched out T-shirt. It must have been splinched in her rush, and it was missing a sleeve. There was dark spot on it where her tears had fallen.

Fred snatched the shirt from Ginny, who sent him a sour look. "Dammit, where is she if she isn't, here, then? Do you know any place that's special to her, that she loves?"

Ginny just tilted her head at him. "Hogwarts, the Burrow, and… the garden at home."

"The garden. The garden! Of course. Come on, lets go. I bet if she is anywhere near here, she's there."

Hermione sat under an old elm near the burrow. It was the place where Fred had brought her just the night before; where they had whispered secret things and made promises all throughout the night until the morning. It was full of that memory, and she wanted to cherish it, protect it, keep it from being shattered. Like her. She felt shattered, and stupid. Stupid for.. For what?

She didn't know what to call _**It. **_All she knew was that she had never felt anything like _**It**_ before: nothing that made her feel so empty, so _desolate _on the inside with _**It**_'s absence.

She sniffed back tears of self pity, and wrapped her arms around her knees, placing her head between them.

_This has to end_, her mind told her.

_Oh, _shove _it, _herheart replied.

"Why would he do this to me?" Hermione thought aloud, and cursed under her breath. Anyone who saw her would think she was insane and have her carted off to St. Mungo's at once.

She drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself and let out a long sigh.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes met a pair of green ones, who looked at her eagerly. She looked away, and back.

"Been looking for you." Fred took a tentative step forward, unsure.

"Shouldn't have. I don't want to talk to you." She looked away again, not really wanting to see his reaction.

"Let me explain-"

"Nothing to explain. I was being stupid and I jumped to an even more ridiculous conclusion. Now I'm suffering the consequences."

"Do you really think that's how it is? Come on Hermione, you are smarter than that."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Hermione snapped, angry now. "Don't you dare insult me, you…" _wonderful beautiful witty _ "you…." _lovely warm funny clever, _"Damn you, Fred!"

"Hermione, _listen,"_ he pleaded.

"No," she stood up, gaining the energy from her anger to face him again, "You listen. What made you do it? WHAT drove you to do such an… evil thing! Hook line and sinker, is it? Hook me, pull me in, and break me: is that how it is? I am sick of your little game, Fred Weasley!"

Fred was angry himself, now. "Is that what you think this was? This _is?_ A game? Do you think that all this was what…made up? In the name of Merlin, Hermione, why are you so damn stubborn! Why cant you just hear me out? Please? _Please?"_

Maybe it was the fact that Fred Weasley had just said 'please' to her, or perhaps it was something completely different, but whatever it was siphoned the anger from Hermione, and as she looked at him, now only a few feet away, she wanted nothing more at that moment than him. Not just some of him, but all of him. Which is why it hurt her so much to see him with Angelina; she wanted him _all to herself._

_Is it too much to ask for? Do I even deserve someone as amazing as Fred Weasley?_

She looked down at her own, boring brown shoes. Then she looked over at Fred's vibrant, red and green mismatched sneakers. They were so… different. How can two people whose shoes were so different ever be compatible?

"Like you said," Fred said softly, sounding nearer than before, and reading her thoughts, "Opposites attract."

When Hermione looked up, he was less than a foot away from her. Mad with herself for wanting to close the distance between them, she stepped back until her back was pressed against the rough bark of the tree.

"Hermione…"

"Fred. I'm.. I'm…" she didn't even know what she was gonna say, and she trailed off. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes and she sniffed to keep them from flooding her nose.

"She kissed me, Hermione. I didn't touch her. I grabbed her to try to push her away, but she just pushed harder. And I felt guilty, so guilty, because didn't love her, I cant love her. Because I realized, as she was kissing me, that I loved someone else. Someone I believe I knew unconsciously from day one that I would love. Someone beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, and brave."

He stepped forward and brushed a surprisingly soft hand over her face. Her hand snapped up to grab it and hold it there, like it had a life of its own, but when the all to familiar zing ran through her body, putting her nerves on edge, she let go of the hand quickly, appalled at herself.

"See? We belong together. We cant keep off of each other."

He wasn't grinning or anything that would have told her that he was anything less than serious.

"H-how do I know that you serious? That you just aren't lying to me or something like that?"

"Because, Hermione. Because im trying to tell you.. Im trying to tell you that I love you."

Denial flushed through Hermione. Was she hearing this correctly? Did she want to hear this? Was it real? "W-what did you say?" she stumbled over her words, unsure if what he said was real, or just a figment of her imagination.

Fred sighed and ran a hand though his long red hair. Hermione's hand tingled, and she clenched it shut to push away the impulse to touch reach forward and touch the long, silky strands.

"This really isn't how I imagined telling you…"

"F-Fred. I need you to tell me what you said. _Tell me."_

"Hermione. Come here." He held his arms out and she knew that soon as the words left his mouth that she would not be able to resist him again.

She stepped forward tentatively at first before bounding the distance between them and clinging to him, tears racking at her body and shaking her until she couldn't stand it. Fred just wrapped him arms around her, and tried to console her as best as he could.

Ironic. The boy that she was crying over is the one that she ran to for consoling.

"Ssh.. 'Mione. Its all better now. Don't cry. Ill fix it. Well fix it."

And then she felt stupid.

"We'll fix it?" She pulled away a bit and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with, what? _**It**_?

Was _**It**_.. Love?

"I.. jumped to conclusions," Hermione said, trying to apologize.

"I should have told you about Angelina and me."

"When? Yesterday? The day before? Fred, even though it has seemed like a lifetime ago, this all only began a few days ago."

He nodded, and then she smiled. It was funny. Who would think one person could go on such a roller coaster of emotions in such a short time?

_Definitely _not her. Not before. Not even a week ago.

Hermione's smile turned into laughter, and then into something more, until she was clinging to Fred, trying to hold back her hysterics.

"Bipolar much?" He smiled at her, and left out a slight laugh, but his eyes stayed serious.

"I'm sorry-" _ha ha ha_ "its just.." _ha ha ha ha_, "so funny!"

"Mentally unstable."

"Probably!"

Fred just smiled and waited until her giggles turned into small _hic_s and pants for breath.

"I love you, Hermione."

Didn't think she heard correctly. "Huh?"

"I SAID," insert deep breath, "THAT I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER."

His voice echoed all over the property, and bounced off the hills and repeated itself.

Hermione's mouth fell open as a reaction and Fred reached over and snapped it close.

"Oww. Tongue."

"Is that all you have to say? 'Oww. Tongue'?"

"Fred, I want to rejoice, to jump up and down and be happy, but how do I know if you mean it? How can I be sure?"

"Because I said so."

And then she did feel it. She felt it in the way he said it, as sure about it as she was about a 24 hour day. In the way he looked at her, full of deep emotion and admiration (for what?). In the way he touched her, his hands firm and gentle at the same time. And in the way he talked to her. Not like the voice adults use, how they expect so much more from her than from anyone else. Nor in the way fellow students talk to her, like they either expect her to know everything, or not have enough room in her brain to fit anything that was common sense. He talked to her like she wanted be talked to; not down to, or like she would patronize everything he said.

"How does one react to those words?" she said softly, trying to gain control of her heart palpitations and loosing.

"I think I know the perfect way."

And he kissed her. And sure enough, she felt _**It**_. There, too.

**It. _It. _**Is this what she had been trying to figure out before? Is that the name of the emotion that she couldn't thumb, because she had never felt it before to recognize?

Was she _in love _with Fred Weasley?

Could the word _love_, which is so abused and overused, be used to hold what she felt for him? Could any word at all?

No. But the word _love_ is the closest she'll ever come.

Of that she was sure.

"Fred Weasley," she said into his shirt. She gripped the material in her hands and stared right into his eyes when she spoke again, "I think you've shown me the definition of love, too."

Her message was clear, even though she just didn't come right out and say it:

_I love you too, Fred._

"The only thing I knew before you, " he said smiling, his eyes brilliant.

(A/N: Took this from a poem I wrote in 7th grade. Changed some words around and stuff, it was about an old boyfriend. A bit wompy, I know. But it gets the point across well enough, I think. Yeah….)

_Fred _

_He has_

_Perfect mind, soul, heart_

_… body._

_He is perfect. Well, my perfect. _

_No such thing as perfect for everyone. No one without faults._

_In him, I find minor._

_In myself, major._

_We are compatible_

_Yin and yang_

_Peanut butter and jelly _(hey, it was 7th grade)

_Cereal and milk_

_I love. He loves(?) My love._

_My heart, he holds._

_Does he love?_

_I doubt._

_But I trust._

_I love him not as I love Hogwarts,_

_Or gardens_

_Or reading._

_Him above all that. _

_He is my Sun._

_(A/N: Wow. I actually feel like this chapter was okay! And I'm sorry its shorter than most others but if you think about it, my first and second were so short, that the extremely long ones, 5 and 4, barely make up for them. Hehe. Thanks for reading and please review!)_


End file.
